This invention relates to an improved access top cover for a washing machine.
There is a need for easier and improved access to the interior of top loading washing machines. One method of improving this access is the provision of a top cover for the washing machine which includes a horizontal surface at the rear of the top cover and a sloping surface at the front of the top cover. An example of this design is shown in Design Patent 359,602. This design lowers the front edge of the access opening so as to provide easier access to the interior of the machine from the front of the washing machine.
One problem encountered when lowering the front edge of the access opening for the washing machine is the need for preventing water from splashing outwardly from the front edge of the access opening. There is a need to redirect any such splashed water back inwardly towards the interior of the washing machine so as to prevent water drainage outwardly along the front surface of the washing machine.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved access top cover for washing machines.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved access top cover having a lip flange located adjacent the front edge of the easy access opening for directing fluid inwardly toward the center of the access opening and for preventing fluid from draining forwardly towards the front edge of the top cover.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved access top cover which is economical to manufacturer, durable in use, and attractive in appearance.